Frères
by Ophliz
Summary: 'Lee tient beaucoup plus de Maman que je ne le pensais.' Parce que l'histoire ne peut pas se terminer comme ça, après les révélations et l'éclatement de la Famille Ping. Et parce que Lee a toujours été EXTREMEMENT têtu.
Salut tout le monde !

Première auteure française sur ce forum ! J'en suis fière, même si ce n'est pas un exploit ! et oui, ma puérilité n'a aucune limite !

Petite pub sans aucune excuse, vous pouvez sauter, mais à tous les fans du Détentionnaire, lisez:

Une pétition parcoure en ce moment le net pour obtenir la diffusion le la cinquième saison du Détentionnaire. Sur les 500 signatures requises, il en manque une quarantaine. si vous pensez, comme mi et beaucoup d'autres, que la suite en vaut la peine, vous pouvez chercher cette pétition et la signer. La signature est gratuite, et peut-être anonyme.

Si vous n'êtes pas intéressé, vous pouvez ignorer les deux derniers paragraphes.

 **Disclaimer** : Tout l'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à Daniel Franklin et Charles Johnston. Le concept de cet OS est mien, tout comme le seul OC présent.

 **Résumé** :' _Lee tient beaucoup plus de Maman que je ne le pensais_.' Parce que l'histoire ne peut pas se terminer comme ça, après les révélations et l'éclatement de la Famille Ping. Et parce que Lee a toujours été EXTREMEMENT têtu.

 **Rated** : K

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

 **오빠** **~ Frères**

Il l'avait emprisonné dans une cage de cristal – comment avait-il apprit à si bien contrôler les armes-laser de Cassandra, en moins de quelques mois ? Même lui qui en usait depuis l'enfance n'était pas capable d'un tel exploit – tout en prenant soin de laisser Priscilla s'enrouler sur ses épaules, puis avait loué une remorque _(à 16 ans. Mais où allait le monde ? Et depuis quand les Secondes savaient conduire ?),_ puis avait entreprit de le ramener de force dans la banlieue de la ville d'Ottington _(devant une maison qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien)_ et l'avait menacé des pires souffrances s'il tentait de s'enfuir, avant d'ouvrir la porte de la stupide bicoque tout en annulant son œuvre de cristal – parce que oui, à ce niveau de précision, c'était de l'art – et de hurler comme un bien heureux à tout être vivant dans la maison :

« Nous sommes rentrés ! »

Tout ça avant de le tirer par la main vers le salon et de le projeter avec une douceur toute travaillée – notez le sarcasme – sur le canapé, le jeune homme trop choqué pour faire qui que ce soir, ne fronçant même pas les sourcils lorsque sa chère amie siffla moqueusement vers lui avant de lécher affectueusement la joue tannée du lycéen qui rit à cette attention.

Puis ce dernier attrapa calmement son ordinateur et son casque, avant de se plonger dans une conversation semblant très divertissante, oubliant apparemment tout le reste.

Et lorsqu'à ce moment-là, quand son cerveau se remit à fonctionner – alors qu'il écarquillait les yeux en regardant le gamin de cinq ans son cadet souriant à pleine dents à côté de lui, et les deux adultes ahuris dans l'encadrement de la porte qui semblaient déjà effleurer l'hypothèse d'être tombés dans un monde parallèle – il ne put penser qu'une chose :

' _Lee tient beaucoup plus de Maman que je ne le pensais_.'

* * *

 _Maintenant qu'il y repensait, Li ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en pensant à l'absurdité de cette scène, et à celles qui avaient suivis. Et aussi à leur gravité._

 _Il ne savait même pas comment étrangeté et solennité pouvaient s'allier._

 _Mais il aurait dû s'en douter à cette époque déjà. Après tout le lycéen roux avait le don de rendre les choses les plus folles et les plus étranges possibles._

* * *

Pendant que Lee sifflotait gaiement, tout concentré qu'il était sûr son dernier projet avec Biffy – Créer un programme informatique pour que Barrage ne puisse plus jamais se faire pirater, et aussi trouver des noms plus qu'originaux pour les petits de Mme Rumplekittykat – le reste des « convives », ou plutôt les parents et le pauvre kidnappé (Priscilla se fichant totalement de ce qu'il se passait), se regardaient furtivement chacun à leur tour, l'air plus que gêné et anxieux.

Alfred finit par tousser pour s'éclaircir la voix, avant de lancer de manière hésitante :

« Hum… Et… Comment va… Priscilla ? »

' _Lee a dû leur parler du combat contre Cassandra. Surprenant.'_

Un sourire légèrement crispé, bien que sincère, apparut sur les lèvres du jeune homme alors qu'il couvait avec gentillesse son serpent des yeux, celle-ci étant entourée autour du bras droit de Lee sans que ceci ne paraisse l'embêter.

« Elle s'est remis assez vite. Les Goldstein ont accepté de la prendre en charge assez rapidement, je trouve, pour des personne qui ne sont pas vétérinaires. »

Le léger tressaillement qui parcourut les lèvres du plus jeune de la pièce n'échappa à personne. Mais bien évidemment, tout le monde se doutait de son rôle dans les soins si rapides et si attentionnés de la femelle par d'éminents scientifiques – et parents d'un de ses amis.

« Elle a l'air… heureuse. »

Sue semblait vraiment hésiter sur la conduite à tenir devant le motard. D'un seul coup, son attitude habituelle pleine de confiance et d'autorité avait laissé place à la nervosité d'une jeune mère qui doute de l'éducation qu'elle donnait à ses enfants.

' _Quelle ironie,'_ ne put s'empêcher de penser le jeune adulte.

Elle qui avait toujours était si forte. Comme un repère plein d'assurance.

Mais comment la blâmer ?

Elle était après tout la mère de deux enfants, un qu'elle avait oublié et qui avait grandi en croyant à son abandon volontaire, alors qu'on lui apprenait à les haïr, et l'autre qu'elle n'avait pas pu soutenir dans la période la plus dure de sa vie, celle qui l'avait changé à jamais et qui lui avait fait douté de sa nature et de son existence propre même.

Même si en ce moment, le deuxième nommé ne semblait pas vraiment traumatisé à vie, riant avec son grand ami des bêtises de la jeune chatte rousse.

Finalement, il se décida à répondre.

« Je pense qu'elle est contente… d'avoir retrouvé son véritable foyer. »

Et les deux adultes, à la simple entente de ses mots à double sens, s'étaient jeté sur lui et l'avaient serré si fort dans leur bras qu'il en aurait eu les larmes aux yeux s'il ne sanglotait pas déjà, s'excusant par mille fois de tous leurs torts et de toutes leurs erreurs, s'accrochant à lui comme s'ils avaient peur de le perdre encore une fois, alors que lui-même s'excusait pour ne pas avoir cherché à comprendre.

Et toute à leurs douloureuses, mais ô combien nécessaires retrouvailles, personne n'avait remarqué le petit sourire narquois et las qu'échangèrent Priscilla et Lee en quittant la pièce.

* * *

 _Pour Li, tout avait changé cet après-midi-là._

 _Lui qui avait toujours pensé que les Ping rejetteraient même la simple mention de son existence, il se rendit enfin compte de tout ce que Cassandra lui avait volé._

 _Et de tout le temps et les moments qu'il pourrait rattraper grâce à Lee._

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, le professionnel de combat fut presque – et tout est dans le mot presque – surpris de trouver toutes ses affaires, que ce soit ses livres ou ses vêtements, entreposés dans la troisième chambre de la maison Ping, qui avait toujours été la sienne malgré l'amnésie de Sue.

Mais après tout ce qu'avait fait Lee ces derniers jours – arrêter son Éminence, rabattre le clapet de Cassandra et la mettre hors-jeu, ramener leur véritable mère, le kidnapper, survivre à l'attentat-suicide de Finnwich et échapper à ses amis ( _oui, ça avait été une mission à haut-risque, d'après lui, la partie la plus dangereuse de la journée. Parce que ses camarades de lycée dans le secret, soit une petite demi-douzaine de personne, pouvaient chacun être vraiment effrayant et possessif lorsqu'ils étaient inquiets, et à ce moment-là, ils étaient EXTREMEMENT inquiets – même ceux qui avaient été là lors du dénouement_ ) – il ne s'étonnait plus trop de ses actions.

Alors il entreprit simplement de mettre en ordre ce que le plus jeune n'avait pas déjà rangé – comment pouvait-il, par Mago(*), savoir qu'il rangeait toujours ses livres par genre et auteurs ? – ce qui ne lui prit pas plus d'une dizaine de minutes, grâce au travail titanesque du rouquin.

Et lorsqu'il descendit, il ne put s'empêcher de se figer en entendant ledit roux qui expliquait patiemment à ses parents qu'il était allergique au poisson, qu'il ne fallait pas parler de sa mèche bleue, qu'il était majeur, et que donc le fait que Jenny soit sa petit-amie ne donnait pas lieu à la discussion, et que oui, Priscilla aussi faisait partie de la famille, fait auquel la susnommée siffla joyeusement sur les genoux de Lee.

Il se dit alors que l'expression « Seconde Chance » venait de retrouver son sens premier entre les mains du garçon.

* * *

En trois semaines, tous les problèmes et les malaises avaient étonnamment été réglés ou évincés entre les différents membres de la famille. Que ce soit le travail secret d'Alfred, les clones de Sue ou la formation d'assassin de Li, tout passa à la trappe en quelques heures. Les secrets enfouis déterrés, plus aucune barrière n'existait entre les trois plus âgés.

Ne laissant plus qu'une famille se reconstruisant.

Bizarrement, on n'évoqua jamais à la maison le cas de Lee. Peut-être parce que le jeune homme respirait la joie de vivre, maintenant que tout le monde savait qu'il n'était pas responsable de cette fichue blague qui avait fichue sa scolarité en l'air et qu'il était libre de mener sa vie de lycéen comme il l'entendait, lui plus qu'aucun autre ? Peut-être parce que les retrouvailles et tout le reste s'était enchaîné sans que les trois n'aient rien à faire pour cela – d'ailleurs, ils soupçonnaient fortement le plus jeune d'être celui qui provoquait les « coïncidences » qui les avaient aidé à communiquer et à se parler malgré des sujets plutôt durs – et qu'ils laissaient les choses se passer, simplement ?

Toujours est-il que le seul qui fut vraiment au courant des actions scolaires et sociales de Lee – hormis sur ses devoirs de maths – fut Li.

Sa relation avec Camilio ne fut plus jamais celle de frères qu'ils avaient eus dans leur enfance (trop de choses s'étaient produites entre eux, et trop de révélations avaient brisé une partie de la confiance pourtant immense qu'ils avaient entre eux), mais aucun ne se lamenta sur ce fait, préférant profiter des profonds liens d'amitié qui les unissaient encore, alors que l'espagnol profitait de la romance naissante qu'il vivait avec Brandy. Holger resta, quant à lui, totalement égal à lui-même, aussi déjanté et gentil que jamais, entrainant dans son magnifique monde sa nouvelle petite amie, Grenda, qui aimait les nouvelles perspectives que lui apportait son grand blond. Elle quitta d'ailleurs la bande des Matheux quelques jours après la « Confrontation », comme aimaient à l'appeler les élèves de Nigma.

Tina quitta finalement Lee après une semaine, annonçant qu'elle était perdue après tous les événements de l'année, et qu'ils devaient se donner le temps de reprendre une existence plus normale et stable avant de songer à une relation durable. Bien sûr, lorsque Lee lui avait raconté, le charmeur de serpents avait tiqué, mais n'avait pu dire un mot que l'adolescent avait éclaté de rire en voyant son expression, avant de simplement dire de sa voix joyeuse et à peine dessus :

« _Ne t'inquiètes donc pas temps. Je sais reconnaître une rupture définitive quand elle est devant moi. Et de toutes manières, ça n'aurait pas pu marcher._ »

Un instant, le plus âgé se demanda depuis quand les adolescents supportaient aussi bien l'abandon de leur amoureuse, mais après, le benjamin Ping n'avait jamais rien fait comme personne, non ?

Toujours est-il que la nouvelle de leur rupture se répandit vite et que beaucoup de monde regarda méchamment la jeune fille, avant qu'un inconnu aux cheveux étrangement reconnaissable ne fasse courir la rumeur que c'est lui qui avait rompu.

La plus grande révolution dans les relations de Lee fut sa toute nouvelle amitié – tout du moins officiellement – avec la grosse brute victime des circonstances Biffy Goldstein. Tout le monde maintenant était au courant que les deux opposés de l'établissement, qui à peine une semaine auparavant semblaient ne pas pouvoir se croiser dans les couloirs sans se fusiller du regard, étaient maintenant les meilleurs amis au monde.

Ces rumeurs avaient bien fait rire les deux garçons lorsqu'ils s'appelaient le soir, alors que les parents Ping étaient partis se coucher. Pourtant, ils étaient devenus amis depuis très longtemps tous les deux, depuis le premier jour de cours même, et ils ne se pensaient pas si bons acteurs pour parvenir à tromper un lycée entier pendant 10 mois, professeurs compris.

Et pourtant ils l'avaient fait. L'expression de Lee lorsqu'il s'en était rendu compte, en plein milieu du dîner quelques soirées auparavant, avait été hilarante. Impayable même. Tout le reste de la petite famille, Priscilla comprise, s'était amusée à ses dépens durant les deux jours qui avaient suivi.

Toujours est-il qu'un nouveau duo avait vu le jour à Nigma High, nommé par tous comme le Duo des Détentionnaires.

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils passaient tout leur temps libre ensemble dans la vieille salle de retenue, qu'ils soient collés ou non. La salle n'était plus utilisée pour les autres colles, à cause de toutes les modifications faites par Barrage, Wurst et Cassandra. On l'avait d'ailleurs fermé aux élèves, mais pourtant, Lee et Biffy trouvaient chaque jour un moyen différent de s'y rendre. Et quand le plus grand se faisait malencontreusement collé, c'est dans « leur » salle qu'il purgeait sa « peine ».

Personne, pas même la nouvelle Vice-principale, qui était une jeune femme charmante, mais totalement ignorante des récents événements, ne trouva à y redire. Il se murmurait un peu partout dans les couloirs que Barrage allait bientôt renommer cette salle « Ping & Goldstein », mais le canular était un peu gros pour passer.

Mais le meilleur, c'était la réputation de leader que Camilio avait refilé à Lee, lançant à tout dans l'établissement que tous les « Rebelles Pyramidaux » avaient agis, que ce soit de façon directe ou non, sous ses ordres. Et malgré les nombreuses tentatives du garçon de démentir ce fait, il était devenu le point de ralliement et le chef de tout le lycée, que ce soit les plus âgés ou les nouveaux arrivants.

Lorsqu'il finit par abandonner l'idée de se débarrasser de toute cette histoire, il décida d'utiliser cette nouvelle notoriété pour servir ses intérêts – ou plutôt les intérêts de ses proches.

Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il l'avait traîné, un jeudi matin, dans sa salle de sciences, avant de le présenter comme son frère aîné, un ninja de l'apocalyptico-pyramida-complotico-guerre-lycéenne qui venait d'avoir lieu. Frère qui avait contribué à la libération du lycée et à l'abolition du lavage de cerveau par téléphone, qui avait aidé à démanteler le complot des clones et qui avait par-dessus-tout commencé à sortir avec Jenny Jergens.

Et le jeune homme avait été immédiatement accepté par la classe de Seconde. Avant que ce ne soit tout le lycée Nigma qui le considère comme l'un des leurs – malgré son âge.

Alors Li s'était fait des amis. Il s'était découvert des passions. Il avait présenté ses excuse à Jenny plus de mille fois après qu'elle lui ait pardonné. Il était devenu l'assistant-chef du professeur de théâtre, et gérait toutes les scènes chorégraphiés, ou de combats. Il avait commencé à se construire une vie dans le lycée.

Pour la première fois, il envisagea le futur.

* * *

 _Alors qu'il écoutait le rire étouffé de son frère, et que son regard se porta sur l'heure bien tardive, Li se pinça avec force pour la énième fois depuis que Lee l'avait kidnappé._

 _Mais rien de tout ceci n'était un rêve. C'était réel. Merveilleusement réel._

 _Et c'était Lee qui lui avait offert ce songe tangible et vrai, en trois petites semaines à peine, après avoir passé des mois à tenter de démanteler le dangereux complot qui menaçait ses amis._

 _Il avait reformé leur famille alors que Li avait tenté de la détruire._

 _Il lui avait donné un foyer alors que Li avait tenté de le tuer quelques jours plutôt._

 _Il lui avait permis de se construire une vie et un avenir alors que Li lui-même avait contribué à détruire une partie des siens._

 _Et Lee n'avait absolument rien demandé en retour._

…

 _Sauf de pouvoir parfois emprunter son portable pour appeler Biffy lorsque le sien n'avait plus de batterie._

* * *

Oui, il le savait, désormais.

Li ne pourrait sûrement jamais souhaiter avoir un petit frère plus gentil, plus fort, plus courageux, plus déterminé et plus attentionné que celui-là.

Parce que Lee était déjà le meilleur.

* * *

 **Fin - Ou peut-être que non...**

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

En espérant que ça vous a plu !

Oui, je sais que la relation Li/Lee est rapidement arrangé, mais entre le besoin du plus grand d'une famille, et le besoin du plus petit d'arranger les choses entre les trois parents, parce qu'il pense tout de même être en parti la cause de tous ces problèmes (moi et mes théories), il ne pouvait pas en être autrement pour moi. Oh, et j'adore Priscilla.

En fonction de mon humeur et de mon inspiration, et vu les zones d'ombres que j'ai laissé dans cet OS, il y a possibilité d'autres OS en relation, ou d'une fiction à par entière dont ce texte sera un annexe.

Cependant, étant dans les examens en ce moment, je me trouve légèrement à court de temps. Cet OS germait depuis longtemps, c'est l'unique raison pour laquelle j'ai pu le compléter durant ces vacances.

De ce fait, il n'y a que peu de chances que mes fictions avancent. d'un autre côté, comme je regarde beaucoup de cartoons en ce moment, les drabbles sur eux devraient être assez courant, restant tout de même, je m'en excuse, assez irréguliers.

Mais je reprendrais un rythme de parution normal au niveau de la mi-juin, ne vous inquiétez pas.

PS : Merci à toutes les personne m'ayant laissé des reviews ces dernières semaines et à qui je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre.

* * *

PPS : Les auteurs mangent du pain et des reviews, ne l'oubliez jamais, chers lecteurs.


End file.
